Harry Potter and the Love of a Slayer
by Anastasia Monroe
Summary: hpbtvs xover. buffys a malfoy, a magical creature and harrys her mate
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Love of a Slayer  
  
By Anastasia Monroe  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot NOTE: I don't know if this plot has been done before, so if it has I am sorry but I didn't know. Umm.I guess if someone wants to use the idea ask me first.cause I think it is pretty original.  
  
Chapter One  
  
From the Memoirs of Harry Potter  
  
Veelas only ever choose one mate during their lifetime. They are extremely beautiful creatures, and rare at that. By the time Veelan children are 16, 98% have found that eternal mate. Rarely do they live past that age if they do not find that person. I found out when I was 16, I was the intended for one of the most eligible and beautiful woman of the Veela. She was also the most dangerous, as she was the infamous Slayer, and the oldest one to date at that. Did I mention that she was a Malfoy?  
  
*************************** Harry Potter was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron talking with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. During the early parts of the summer breaks from Hogwarts, he had been taken away from the hellish life of the Dursleys. Now he was living in his own home that he had inherited from his former godfather, Sirius Black. It had been hard at first, realizing that he had been named the soul heir of the Black Family fortune, and that he was now alone in the world. Things took a turn for the better as Harry had begun rigorous training to defeat the Dark Lord. He emerged himself in learning Dark Arts, martial arts and anything that could help the fight.  
  
Ron and Hermione had been in their own world ever since they had started dating. Harry had not been surprised nor had anyone else, in fact, he enjoyed having more time to himself.  
  
Getting up from the table in which he sat, Harry headed over to the counter. Sitting down to talk to the bartender, Tom, Harry was interrupted as a little blond girl sat next to him. She was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen. Blond hair cascaded down her back in soft curls and she was not in normal wizard attire, but a yellow sundress. "Hello" came out of Harry's mouth before he had a chance to realize it.  
  
Turning to face him the girl smiled and it was like the sun had opened, "Hi as well. I am Buffy, you are?" was asked as a manicured hand was held out to him.  
  
"Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you Buffy. Do you go to Hogwarts? I have never seen you here before." 'How dumb' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Well," Buffy began smiling at the cute man in front of her. He was no Angel but he was hott. "I have transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. Recent personal developments have made me come here. But I think that it will be a good thing."  
  
"O'i Harry!" Ron yelled from his seat, openly gawking the woman, as Harry realized, most men were doing.  
  
"Buffy! What are you doing talking to the Potter?" drawled out a voice that Harry easily knew was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ugh, I have to go Harry, I hope to see you at Hogwarts." Buffy got up and kissed his cheek before walking out with Malfoy.  
  
Harry got back up and went to his friends, looking embarrassed. He went about the task of staring at his drink while blushing a deep red. 'Don't even think it Harry, Malfoys her boyfriend'  
  
******************************** The Great Hall was surrounded with people, there were many transfer students, as well as new teachers. McGonagall stood up in the front with a stool and the Sorting Hat next to her.  
  
"Beginning with the new 6th years; Harris, Alexander: GRYFFINDOR McClay, Tara: HUFFLEPUFF Rosenburg, Willow: RAVENCLAW Malfoy, Buffinia: SLYTHERIN"  
  
The Slytherin table cheered loudly as Buffy ran into the arms a of smiling Draco, "Way to my favorite twin sister"  
  
Should I continue or not? 


	2. a new defense teacher

Hey all I really appreciated your kind reviews and wanted to say sorry if it takes me a while to post but I truly have no idea of the direction of the story I was just doing a lit project when I was struck with the idea. If anyone has something they would like to see or ask write me. Ideas are appreciated. Enjoy? *See disclaimer on 1st page thing*  
  
Part Two: A new Defense Teacher  
  
To say that Harry had been surprised that the 2nd girl he had ever been interested in was a Slytherin and a Malfoy, was an understatement. He sat there staring as she hugged her brother, but know looking at them together he could see clearly that they were related. They way they held themselves like aristocrats had to be a Malfoy thing, they all did it.  
  
Next to Harry Hermione was shocked, "Malfoy has a sister?" she asked out loud. To her he seemed too cold to ever have a love for anyone but himself, but love shown brightly in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she went to the school in France, I heard that she had died though." Ron said, drooling at Buffy.  
  
Everyone quieted down as the Headmaster stood up to say his speech. "Welcome back new and old. As you see, we again have a new DADA teacher, Professor Giles. I feel that he will be here for a while, so do not fret." The student body laughed at that. They all knew the reputation of the DADA job. "Now, Tuck IN."  
  
*******BACK IN The SLYTHERIN DORMS********  
  
Buffy sat with her brother in the private adjacent rooms they had. Most of the Slytherin students had private rooms; tough they kept it as a house secret. Even they did not know just how large the dungeons went, as it seemed to adjust to the number of students.  
  
In her "I slay vampires" tank top and stake flannel bottoms Buffy listened to her brother rage on about how the 'Potter ' boy was not good for her. "Drake, you know as well as I that I cannot ignore the feeling of my mate. Was I upset when you revealed you feelings for the wonderful Willow? No. Drake you don't know what its like for me. I love being a slayer but it is even harder being a veela. I hate that I was prophesized to be both, and to fall in love with the most powerful wizard since Merlin. You don't know." Tears flowed silently from the petit girl who had endured too much.  
  
Draco looked on at his twin. He could see that she was very torn and he wanted to continue his ranting, but knew he should not. Taking her into his pale arms he whispered, "He's better than a 240 year old vampire." He grinned as he heard her pitiful laugh. "So my dear little soeur, have you any idea where the Chamber is yet?"  
  
Looking up from Draco's shoulder Buffy cocked her head and replied, "Yes, I get a horrid feeling by the girls lav where that moaning girl stays. The Hellmouth has to be there."  
  
"You think this will be easier to rid of as Sunnydale and Beauxbatons?"  
  
"I don't know, I hope."  
  
********DADA the next day********  
  
"STUDENTS" was said very loudly and it echoed in the room where the new Professor had just walked into. "Welcome to 6th year DADA I see that I have Gryffindor and Slytherin, I myself was a Ravenclaw, but I know of the rivalry and will not tolerate it in this class. Now I believe in getting to the point, so can anyone tell me what a Vampire Slayer is?"  
  
Draco tried to stop a laugh as he looked at his sister, and she in turn hit him.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, would you like to answer the question?" Professor Giles said looking at Draco with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Well Professor," Draco began. He had known Giles since forever as he had been assigned Buffy's watcher when they were born. "Into each generation a slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil, bla, bla, bla."  
  
"Nicely done 20 points to Slytherin. Now on the board is a list of the many slayers that have graced our realm. One by one I will ask you to choose one and you will write a three-foot essay on them. I want names, dates, experiences, how they died, where they lived, ect. You have a week to do this. So, Potter, who will you do?"  
  
Harry looked bewildered as things had progressed very fast. "The slayer Kendra."  
  
"Ah, a very nice girl, it was very sad that she died. Granger?" the Professor said.  
  
"You knew a slayer? And I'll do Lucy Hangover please." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes I knew her, I am a Watcher after all. Buffy?"  
  
"Can I write about my current experiences?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. Also, if you need help, I am sure Buffy would be pleased to help you, as she is the current slayer. Weasley?"  
  
And the class continued on with many a person looking at the mysterious Buffy with awe.  
  
"That was interesting. We should go to the library to look things up, and than we'll consult Buffy" Hermione rambled. 


End file.
